Brainstorm and Boosters Do Not Mix
Barracks This is the barracks area where the Autobot troops spend the time between operations. Recharge tables line the walls and in one corner is a training area for combat duels and such. A gun rack lies in another corner, and along the far wall is a holoviewer. Assorted Autobots are here joking with each other, practicing, or just simply resting. Along the back part of the wall is a long bar, stocked with various types of energon, and even a few human drinks stored on the shelves behind it. The build looks distinctly Junkion, cobbled together from spare parts here and there but overall quite sturdy. A truly oversized jukebox has been installed in one corner. Blurr limps toward the repair bay at Autobot City, looking quite battered and beaten from the battle with Scorponok at Crystal City. Once again, he's put off seeing the medics. He still doesn't like the repair bay, but this time he can't exactly avoid it. A faint trail of energon drips to the floor, and he stops momentarily to lean against the wall, groaning slightly. Skydive is lurking. Why? Because he's about to do something he's afraid he might regret. But he's going to do it anyway. Peering conservatively from around a corner, he sees Brainstorm lounging about in the barracks. Unfortunately for Blurr, Skydive hasn't even noticed him yet. He's carrying some pretty slick looking boosters, but the expression is one that foreshadows disaster. "Brainstorm... psst! Hey...!" Blurr turns to Brainstorm, grimacing a bit. Oh, no. Not him. He wasn't going to insist on repairing him, was he? Great. "Uh...hey Brainstorm..." he winces a bit. "Um, nah, I'm fine, really." Though it's quite obvious that he's not. "I was just...uh...going to drop off some medical supplies..." he lies. "Oh, heh--" he's about to continue on with what he was about to say when he sees Blurr. "Oh, you need a repair bay." Then his optics light up. "Oh, but you'd probably be really interested in what I've been working on," he adds excitedly, holding out the boosters for Blurr to see. Indeed, they're pretty fast and amazing looking. "Anyway, Brainstorm, I was hoping you could help me out a little. I've been working on these for some time, and I was up in Jetfire's lab the other day, looking to add some.. finishing touches. And I found some--but they were in a storage chamber that had a sign on it that read, 'Do not use except under extreme circumstances. For Emergency Use only.' And I figured that Jetfire might not be too pleased if I took anything that was in it. So I was hoping... you might be able to come through for me. You know, just a little... extra. Something with a little more bite...perhaps even.. risky?" Brainstorm looks at Blurr and rubs a finger on his faceplate. "Eeeehhh, yeah, right. You SURE you couldn't use a little help? I haven't been doing that much right at this moment, and as such I haven't quite met my normal quota of daily, y'know, awesomeness. Let me help you out!" Then he listens to Skydive and his optics just keep getting brighter and brighter. "Extreme? Risky?" His optics just shine with happiness. "You have come to the right mech!!!! What did you have in mind? Jetfire is a boring old stiff as it is...I know what it's like to be frustrated by the likes of him!" He waves a hand dismissively. "I-I'm sure, yeah." Blurr would normally start running his vocal synth about how terrible Brainstorm really is, and how no one in their right processing mode would want someone like him to repair them. But fortunately for the others present, he doesn't hvae the strength for that. He starts toward the repair bay again, but doesn't quite make it, suddenly stasis locking and collapsing onto the floor in front of the doors. Skydive holds up a vial of volatile looking liquid, clearly, it's the fuel the boosters are going to run on. "Well, here it is, Brainstorm. This is what these two boosters are going to run on. It's powerful enough now, but--it could be better, y'know? Hopefully you have what I'm looking for," he says, peering at Brainstorm innocently. "I want to test both. But you can't wear both at the same time--huh, wonder where Air Raid is..." "...oh wait! Blurr's fast! I'm sure he'd like to try it once he's fixed. Maybe we can wait until after he's been repaired to test both." Is Skydive implying that Brainstorm should fix Blurr? No, no of course not! Blurr remains stasis-locked on the floor and leaking badly. Actually, if someone doesn't stabilize him soon, he might bleed out... Brainstorm shakes his head as Blurr attempts his escape-I mean stoicness and starts to walk towards the now fallen 'Bot. "Tsk, tsk! Looks like you're not going anywhere, my friend! Don't worry, you're in GREAT hands now! Just think, you could have wound up in First Aid's hands or something!" Brainstorm's optics gleam again- and this time they look a little bit scary as he whips out a repair kit and starts rummaging through the tools. As he works, he listens to Skydive and the gleam continues. "I have a number of things in my lab that might work... Though speaking of Blurr, I wonder if we could use what we have here, right now?" He looks at Blurr thoughtfully. Combat: Brainstorm expertly repairs Cybertronian Hovercar 's injuries. Combat: Brainstorm is able to repair some of Cybertronian Hovercar 's internal systems damage. Skydive starts to look very uncertain, watching Brainstorm pull out a repair kit like that. First Aid is an amazing medic. His optics flicker a little, and he deadpans. "Er.. Brainstorm, I don't think that would be a good idea. Why don't you, uh, let me take Blurr to the med bay..." but he trails off when Brainstorm says that he has something in his lab. "I'll take Blurr to the medbay, and I'll meet you in your lab?" Too late, Brainstorm has started some repairs...but Skydive's words stop him before he can do too much damage. "Oh, well, Ok...if you insist. But I had this GREAT Idea about hooking up your boosters to Blurr's engines and adding some rocket fuel from Sky Lynx, if we could find him. Maybe add some Red Bull, too." Brainstorm looks disappointed. "... " Skydive starts shaking his helm--but he really wants to test out his boosters--and Brainstorm looks disappointed. "Um... please don't tell anyone this, but I actually have some of his rocket fuel. I.. I stole from him while he was recharging, measuring his neck while I was at it. One day I'll be able to develop a flight pattern for him based off of the length and aerodynamism of his neck," he gushes nerdily for a moment. He sighs, surveying Blurr. Then his optics light up. "Oh! I have an idea! I have some magnetic clamps, I can attach myself to Blurr and that way, I'll be able to wear both boosters." He pauses. "But I'm going to give you a remote device that will automatically shut the boosters off in case I can't control them. After three seconds, you HAVE to shut them off if I haven't already, okay? I don't want Blurr getting hurt. Brainstorm nods his head excitedly. "No problem! In fact, I admire your bravery. SO MANY of the other Autobots like to yak on about "ethics" and "caution" *Brainstorm gestures his fingers in air quotes, dismissively*...and they continue to let opportunity pass them by! I am very pleased to see you're not that kind of mech. I think we'll get along REALLY well." He accepts the clamps and helps attach them to the prostrate Blurr, then holds out his hand happily for the remote. "This is a great idea- I don't see anything wrong with this plan!" Skydive is feeling very anxious but excited at the same time. "Er... well, they are important things to think about with stuff like this..." But his desire to test his boosters is overwhelming. Besides, Brainstorm would be so disappointed and Skydive doesn't want to disappoint the crazy scientist. Everyone says awful stuff about him, and although he's pretty sure most of it is true, he still feels kinda bad for him. "Eh-heh, good..." He hands Brainstorm the remote, and as Brainstorm is tightening those clamps, he feels a little more confident. "Three seconds, remember? If I'm out of control, shut it off, okay?" He's certain it can't go wrong now, not with the remote. Skydive hands Brainstorm the vial of Sky Lynx's rocket fuel. "Only put half in, that stuff is pretty potent," he tells Brainstorm, transforming. Brainstorm waves his hands dismissively. "Hey, it's ME, remember? I KNOW what I'm doing- trust me!!!" He accepts the vial and does his thing. The Headmaster certainly has a way that makes it appear that he knows what he's doing... at least until the point there's a small "oops" as he pours in Sky Lynx's rocket fuel. "Er, never mind, everything's fine!" He finishes and gives Skydive the thumb's up sign. "Alright, got it! Thirty-I mean three seconds!" Wow, he was pretty dismissive about all of that, and that unnerves Skydive, but he carries on anyway. "Well, here goes..." He fires up the boosters, which in turn spark Blurr's engines to ignition. In less than a thousandth of a klik, Skydive is racing down the barrack corridors like a champ, reaching speeds that not even Blurr, on a good day, could reach. "OH PRIMUS! Brainstorm you're brilliant!!! This is amazing!!" He enjoys all three seconds of the energon rush he feels from going so fast. However, when those glorious three seconds are over, he realizes he can't shut the boosters off. "Brainstorm! Hit the kill switch now!" "Brainstorm... Brainstorm?! I.. I told you!! Three seconds!!!!" He yells, maneuvering like a madmech. Good thing he's the Aerialbot with the highest agility. "I can't stop! You HAVE to hit the killswitch!" Unforunately, Brainstorm will discover that the remote, when he picks it up, is slightly damaged from having flown from his hand servo and into the wall and the kill switch will not work. Brainstorm pushes the button. There, see? All better now..... and then it doesn't do anything. "Hey! I thought you said this would work, Skydive!?" He looks around, trying to figure out what to do now....Hmmm. Brainstorm notes the numerous 'Bot's quarters in the area and immediately runs to rummage through other Autobot's various belongings- using a lockpick if he needs to. All the while, he's yelling words of encouragement to Skydive. "You can do it, Skydive! I've got confidence in you! Just gimme a moment...almost there... anytime now...." Well, those words really aren't of any use to Skydive, since he can't even hear Brainstorm anymore, he has long passed out of the barracks, and is flying around Autobot City like a complete nutjob. "BRAINSTORM. HELP! These boosters are critical! If you don't turn them off soon, they'll... they'll explode!!" Then he realizes he's on the other side of the City already and Brainstorm can't even hear him. Skydive says, "BRAINSTORM. HELP. ME." Shiftlock says, "Did you see a girl again?" Skydive says, "TURN OFF THE SLAGGING BOOSTERS" Hardhead says, "What tomfoolery is this." Brainstorm says, "I'M GETTING THERE...just be patient, sheeeesh!" Skydive says, "WHAT'S TAKING YOU SO LONG" Skydive says, "BLURR IS STILL PARTIALLY INJURED OH PRIMUS" Hardhead says, "Civilized 'Mechs would turn off their Comms." Sky Lynx says, "Only the best, it seems. However, it is truly aggravating. My radio's volume is stuck on a ridiculously high level." Firestar says, "Oh, Skydive. Nice to hear you're around. I've been meaning to speak with you." Skydive says, "Sky Lynx.. I'm sorry! I... I.. AH! What!" Brainstorm says, "COME BACK OVER HERE..." Jazz says, "Whoa. What are you dudes up to that you're harshin the mellow out there?" Skydive says, "I'M TRYING. Everyone, if you hear me, STAY AWAY, I'm a ticking TIME BOMB" Sky Lynx says, "What the scrap are you going on about?" Skydive says, "I.. I.. gave your rocket fuel to Brainstorm...." Air Raid says, "I still don't know this mech." Ultra Magnus says, "If either of you keep up this shouting tirade, I'll have you brigged so fast you'll be begging for a seventeen twenty-six C release form." Air Raid says, "Who is this whimsical mech." Impactor says, "And I'll just pull your sparks out." Skydive says, "Oh no... Brainstorm, please tell me you will have this under control within the next five minutes..." Brainstorm says, "Aw, Skydive is just being a worrywort. Don't concern yourself, I've got this covered!" Firestar says, "If he doesn't, ~I~ will." Sky Lynx says, "You know what? I'm just going offline. If I wake up and this is not resolved, I will deliver you to Ultra Magnus myself." Skydive says, "NO! Please...no... this is... how did this happen...?!" Brainstorm puts together an odd assortment of parts. He uses Hound's spare missile launcher attached to Warpath's thermal shells, twisting some spare metal into a giant hook, rewires a spare curling iron from Elita One (what is she doing with that, anyway?) to provide a heat-seeking device and finishes with fishing line from Seaspray's Aquarium to create a rope of sorts. Brilliant, if he does say so himself. And he does, often. He whips his new creation up, ready to launch the line at Skydive and hook his prize. "SEE? No problem!"...and then notices Skydive is looong gone. <> Jazz, wryly, "You got involved in Brainstorm's experiments?" Brainstorm says, "And what's wrong with that?" Skydive says, "I'm strapped to Blurr. Who is temporarily stasis locked." Torque says, "A lot of things." Brainstorm says, "Come back over here so I can shoot you, Skydive! It won't hurt a bit!" Sky Lynx says, "Magnus? Would you like the honors?" Jazz actually laughs. "Maaaan, it's just like the old days with Wheeljack and Ratchet." Skydive says, "SHOOT ME? I'll...! Wait, are you.. going to blow me up?!" Brainstorm says, "No, no, of course not... though I do need a LITTLE bit of an explosion to halt your forward momentum....but it's nothing, really!" Jazz badly mimics, "Dude, lets try this because it's so crazy no one has before." "That's illogical, why would you want to do that?" "SCIENCE!" "... Good enough." Air Raid says, "Hahaha!" Brainstorm says, "Exactly, Jazz! I'm glad you understand! *has no concept of the irony in Jazz's voice*" With a considerable amount of effort, Skydive makes a 180 and starts heading back towards the barracks, where Brainstorm is. He really does not like the sound of what Brainstorm is going to try but he's at his wit's end... he just really hopes Blurr doesn't end up dead, and himself in the med bay for the next ten cycles... "UGH....<< I'm coming.>>" Skydive says, "Raid! You're a jet, maybe you can ...help.. stop me..." Air Raid says, "No way pal, I'm not savin' you again." Skydive says, "What a moron, he doesn't even realize I'm no good to him DEAD." Air Raid says, "..." Brainstorm says, "Who says he needs saving? Sheesh, stop being such a crybaby, Skydive!" Shiftlock says, "And here I am missing all the fun." Hardhead says, "Primus." Sky Lynx says, "Do I honestly need to go out there and stop this nonsense myself?" Air Raid says, "Brig 'em both! Heh heh!" Skydive says, "NO. Brainstorm is trying to blow me up." Brainstorm says, "I AM NOT.....OK, a little bit." Skydive says, "Shut up Raid, I hate you." Air Raid says, "OUCH. Jeez." Skydive says, "Eh, whatever, if you have to blow me up to stop me....Just don't hit Blurr." Sky Lynx says, "Are you in Iacon?" Jazz says, "Joking aside, Brainstorm, please try to not blow up one of Supe's limbs -too- badly, 'kay?" Air Raid laments dramatically, "That's all we are to command, Skydive. /Limbs/." Skydive says, "No... just... We'll handle it, okay? I'm almost to the barracks." Brainstorm says, "Gotcha, Jazz, not a problem! You'll be proud, I promise!" Shiftlock says, "Limb Raid!" Sky Lynx says, "You're not? Oh... in that case, you have my authorization to request the use of explosives from Ultra Magnus." Air Raid mock sobs. Shiftlock says, "Well, looks like I have a new mission in life." Shiftlock says, "I may be a recruit but some of you appear to need some *common sense* BEATEN into you." Skydive says, "Oh, you're SO helpful Raid." Air Raid says, "I try." Skydive says, "Whatever. If you weren't a limb, I'd cut you off." Skydive says, "Brainstorm, are you ready? I'm.. here..." "Oh, and just to be certain..." Brainstorm rushes over to Air Raid's quarters while he waits, breaking in and grabbing a few more things. Is that another heat-seeking missile? He fixes it to the contraption, just to make sure there's enough explosions- don't want Skydive to keep going once he shoots him, after all. Wouldn't want the poor mech to keep suffering- the speed is obviously getting to him! Time to end this, yeah! He ka-Chiks his new weapon and waits. Skydive zooms overhead just as Brainstorm puts the finishing touches on his contraption. "....I really hope this hurts a lot less than I think it will...." Brainstorm gives him the thumbs-up again once he sees Skydive moving into view. <> Brainstorm waits until Skydive appears to be at the right spot and he fires! Confetti rains out as the hook and missiles ram towards their target (where the confetti came from, who knows?). Well, Skydive has no difficulty staying steady... but he does brace himself for the blow. Brainstorm succeeds in blowing up one of the boosters--the other one just makes a ka-chunk sounds and sputters out. Now, Skydive is able regain control of himself and fly a bit raggedly back down to Brainstorm. He was able to angle himself so that Blurr did not incur any damage, however that meant he had to absorb most of the explosion with his own chassis. Protoforming, he hugs Brainstorm in sheer relief, sighing heavily. Then he realizes that hugging Brainstorm might make him feel kind of awkward so he quickly steps back, looking a bit awkward. "Right... Look, I know that didn't go as planned. But I just wanted to say thanks for sticking with me and making sure the problem you started was resolved. I was surprised at how much of a jerk everyone was to both of us for a science experiment gone awry." He smiles, and pats Brainstorm. "Let's do this again. Just not... here." And with that, he transforms and flies off. Brainstorm starts out with, "Now look, it's not my faul- huh?" Then he gets hugged and complimented. "Huh?" Again. He waves bemusedly as Skydive flies off. "Hey, well, yeah! Sure! Let's do this again, OK?"